


Aquarium Adventures

by Nad98



Series: Between Black and White [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deep sea creatures, Diving, Domestic, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Gen, Look the Boys are just having Fun in this one, M/M, Mention of First Creativity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: It is hot and the sides are just lazy for once. That is until Remus shows up and invites Virgil to a deap-sea adventruing trip.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Between Black and White [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Aquarium Adventures

It was a hot day and the sides were collectively lying around in the commons and trying to not move. The heat outside was just too much for them all to take and even Logan had agreed that it was too hot for them to try and be productive.

Thus, there now stood a small inflatable swimming pool in the middle of the living room where Patton was chilling in, while Roman and Virgil lounged on the couch with Janus reading on the armchair next to the couch in lazy silence.

That was until a certain green side appeared in the living room and began to make some ruckus. Logan, who was sitting on the chair at the table fanning himself with a paper and turned around to see Remus jump towards Virgil. The anxious side was draped over his boyfriend and only looked up when Remus poked him on the shoulder.

“What is it, trash man?” Virgil groaned with one eye closed and the other squinting at Remus’s wide smile.

“Wanna see some creepy deep-sea creatures?” Remus said with the biggest smile.

Immediately, Virgil sat up and slipped down from Roman’s lap who rolled his eyes and let out a little sigh. Remus giggled and showed his teeth happily jumping on the spot, as he realized that Virgil was hooked.

“Are you saying,” Virgil cautiously asked, “that you wanna go diving?”

“Bingo, Emo! Let’s have fun like in old times!”

At that phrase Janus perked up and looked at his two dark sons in very visible displeasure.

“Please tell me he never took you swimming it the blood river!” Roman groaned in disgust before Janus could say anything and Virgil spun his head around with big question marks in his eyes.

Puzzledly, Virgil looked to Remus and asked: “Blood river?”

“Oh, don’t bother. Vampires deserve some fun things as well! And it’s not even a big one. Also, don’t worry, RomCom, I never took your precious Emo swimming in the blood river. It’s not so fun because it’s very opaque and stuff,” Remus waved Roman off, who relaxed and leaned back against the couch’s back lean.

With an eyeroll Remus shot a look to Virgil who made this face he knew too well. He gave him a tiny smirk and nodded lightly as to let him know that he’d show him the blood river one of these days.

“Uh, now when were you thinking you wanted to go watching deep-sea creatures?” Virgil asked hoping that Roman would not catch onto the hidden exchange just before.

Remus clapped his hands while Virgil finally properly sat up on the couch.

“Right now! You in?”

For a moment there was an awaiting silence. Then Virgil got up on his feet and gave shrug which was not nearly as nonchalant as Virgil thought.

“Well, why the fuck not?”

“Language,” Patton said more out of reflex than actually meaning it.

Virgil gave him an odd look while both twins chuckled a little. Patton didn’t mind. He was in his kiddie pool, his butt was refreshingly cool and his kiddos had a good time. What more could one want?

Apparently, Janus had something in mind, put his book to the side and said to Remus and Virgil: “You have _not_ done that before? Why do I not know about this?”

Remus giggled as Virgil rolled his eyes and retorted: “You don’t need to know everything, Jan. It’s not like it’s dangerous or anything.”

“Maybe a little. But I’m there! And I have my morning star!”

Virgil shot Remus a vicious look and groaned as he saw Janus shooting up from his seat ready to chide them both for going on dangerous swimming tours without his knowledge.

“Janny, let them have their fun!” Patton stopped Janus’s vent before it could even begin. “They are old enough to do as they please. Remus is very good with water and all the creatures are his doing to begin with. He won’t let anything happen to Virgil. It’s fine. Just chill.”

Janus gawked at Patton and the snake began to lecture the Dad who took it with a relaxed grin and did not lose his chance to make some punny remarks which led to Janus getting comically agitated. Amused Roman watched them banter while Remus and Virgil slowly retreated and walked towards the Aquarium.

The duo had just sneaked their way into the room when suddenly Roman and Logan followed after them. Or rather, Roman pushed Logan inside the room. Confused Remus and Virgil watched as Logan stared down to his feet, almost looking sheepish.

“Come on, teach! Just ask. They won’t bite,” Roman encouraged him but Logan remained quiet.

Virgil felt an unusual amount of anxiety waft around the logical side and he at once remembered the weird instance from when they had watched a trashy horror movie with a very badly animated CGI kraken and Logan had actually flinched and yelped twice. Right, the bottom of the ocean and whatever lived there scared Logan.

“I wouldn’t claim I don’t bite,” Remus pulled Virgil out of his thoughts and watched as the Duke looked intently at Logan as he continued talking, “but do you wanna join us, specs? I’m sure you could learn some stuff.”

With that sentence Logan looked up. His interest about the aquarium and its creatures had been sparked a while ago but he had never had an adequate opportunity to bring it up. Now was this opportunity and yet he hesitated.

“You don’t have to, of course,” Remus added with clear disappointment in his voice.

Surprisingly to Logan that was enough for him to catch himself and he explained: “It would indeed be an interesting trip. To see what Thomas imagines living at the bottom of the ocean seems fascinating, yet I have a few reservations about going down there myself. I have – not the best vision and without my glasses I might be more of a hindrance for you than anything else. Also, I suspect you will create gills for yourself to dive down there?”

Remus nodded with an odd look.

“Well, I have trouble creating such things and -”

“I can make them for you, Logi. It’s not a problem. Also, I can make you diving goggles with your prescription. If you wanna come, I can make it possible for you. With a simple snap,” Remus said easily and snapped, immediately holding a pair of diving goggles in his hand.

Logan blinked.

I can make it happen for you, if you want.

Oh, well. He hadn’t needed that memory right now. With a short movement he shook his head and cleared his throat. He might as well be honest now. That had always worked best with An-, with him.

“That is very forthcoming from you,” Logan said and glanced over to Virgil who probably already knew what his problem was, “though I have to admit that the prospect of diving down to the depth of the sea is – unsettling to me.”

“Despite you knowing that I can change everything down there? It’s my creation. I control everything. I’d never let something hurt you.”

Ease. That was better. That was different. It was authentic and filled with meaning. It was not a front or a mask. It was different. Logan liked that.

“I know. It’s illogical but it worries me nevertheless,” Logan admitted with a small voice.

Remus barked a little laugh and stepped closer to him, taking his hand. Confused Logan looked up to him.

“What about an illogical solution then? I can hold your hand the entire time down there,” Remus proposed with a smirk.

For a second the twins and Virgil could have sworn that they heard the Microsoft error noise while Logan stared at Remus in a frozen state. Then Logan cleared his throat and said very stiffly: “Actually, physical affirmation is a sensible approach to irrational fears. Especially, since you are in control of the whole place and can guarantee my safety with it.”

“So...?” Remus asked carefully.

“Your proposal is acceptable. I would like to accompany you both.”

Roman rolled his eyes as Remus eyes lit up and he watched the three snapped themselves in their swimming gear. Logan turned again to Roman and asked if his watch would withhold against the pressure underwater, which Roman confirmed quickly. Then Roman asked Remus how long he planned on going down there.

“I’ll bring them back in an hour or so,” Remus replied and Roman gave him a short nod before he walked towards the bench.

He was stopped though by the swift touch of Virgil’s hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t come with us?” Virgil asked with a frown.

Roman smiled at him and turned to face him completely for a moment.

“Water isn’t really my thing. You're far better off with Rem in that department and you can have a little adventure without me. It’s fine, love.”

Softly, Roman kissed Virgil on the forehead what prompted Virgil to giggle and made Roman smile fondly.

Virgil tussled through Roman’s hair as they parted and told him while walking towards the ladder into the tank: “Don’t miss me too much, Daffodil! I won’t be gone too long, you sap.”

Roman just laughed and watched as Virgil climbed the ladder and sat onto the edge of the tank. With a small, swift motion over the sides of his neck a pair of gills appeared and threw himself in the water. Roman smiled as he watched Virgil sink into the water. He was wearing a black long-sleeved neoprene top and dark violet swimming trunks with purple patches on it. He moved agile and quickly. It looked like he belonged there and Roman had no problems imagining how he and Remus used to swim together.

Down next to the ladder Logan and Remus were still standing. Remus had already made himself a pair of gills and now softly put his hand to the sides of Logan’s neck to make him his own. The logical side flinched a little but did not resist. Remus climbed the ladder first, gently swooped into the water and reached his hand out for Logan who had followed him and now sat on the edge of the tank bathing his toes in the water. He quickly checked if his ponytail was tight enough. Then he took off his glasses and snapped them into safety. Next, he and Remus met their eyes and Logan pulled his diving goggles down, took Remus’s hand and glided into the tank.

Logan didn’t swim. He could swim. It was only logical since Thomas could swim as well. He just had never really done it. He had never needed to and it had never interested him too much.

Boy was he wrong to not have tried earlier.

The feeling was so foreign but nice. Fascinated he moved his arms and legs, felt the resistance of the fluid around him before he watched Remus swim around him. The duke wore a simple green pair of swimming trunks with countless weird eyes on it, while he himself wore a complete wet suit. Just to be safe.

Virgil spoke. He asked where they had to go in order to get to the deep-sea creatures. It was weird how sound travelled and it was somewhat uncomfortable to breath but Logan slowly got a hang on it, as Algae swam by his side and clung itself around his arm. A little awkwardly Logan patted it and looked around for Spotty, who was always around its octopus companion.

“You can’t see in the dark, by any chance?” Remus asked Logan.

Logan shook his head and watched Remus scratch his chin, as Spotty suddenly appeared by his side and swam a few rounds around him. Algae joined and Logan observed them curiously for a moment before Remus took him by the hand.

“The entrance to the deep-sea section is over there. I’ll just make myself glow, so you can still see, Goggles. Now, let’s get started!” Remus announced and began swimming into the direction he had pointed at.

“Would it not be more inconspicuous to give my diving goggles dark vision? The creatures might see us better if you are glowing” Logan asked with a frown.

Virgil huffed next to him, as Remus giggled, and told Logan deadpan: “He’s Roman’s twin, after all. They’re extra.”

That made sense to Logan and he refrained from asking anything more. His focus was also dragged away from his previous thoughts as they had reached the little passage at the back of the tank and Remus began to dive down. Logan felt his heartbeat stop for a second before the darkness from the tube claimed them.

Virgil followed close behind them, Logan gathered from the motions behind them. He also sensed how the pressure rose and tightened the grip around Remus’s hand a little. The light from the tank behind them faded more and more and at once a faint greenish light started to emit from Remus. Nervously Logan watched the faint light from the Duke’s skin and watched him grin at him with delight in his eyes. As he winked, Logan looked away and tried to figure out if he could see something in the water.

For a few minutes Logan could make out nothing in the water. It had not taken a long time until there was no light but Remus and he was glad, when Virgil had come up and was now swimming to his left. It just felt a little safer with him being by his side instead behind him. 

“It will take a while until we are down there,” Remus informed him suddenly and Logan felt the soft squeeze on his hand from Remus.

He nodded simply and tried to relax a little. Virgil was rather calm but cautious. That was a good enough sign that things were going as well as had to be expected and Logan had no reasons to be worried as much as he was.

With that in mind he continued looking around and suddenly noticed a faint shape about fifty feet to his right. Immediately he stopped and stared into the darkness until his mind finally filled the gaps his vision alone was unable to fill. The movement was in one motion, wave like and the body was long and thick. A giant sea snake-like creature Logan concluded and felt a slight shiver run down his spine. It was invigorating and scary and he watched a bit longer in fascination despite being unable to see the animal in detail.

And while Logan was captured in the faint silhouette of the creature, Remus and Virgil watched the logical side enjoy himself. Logan’s eyes were big and his mouth slightly open in awe despite his limbs being tense and his arms shivering a bit. To Virgil it was a flashback to the times before Creativity had split. To Remus it was one of the most exciting discoveries of the whole decade.

Eventually, the creature had passed by and Remus gave Logan a gentle pull at the hand to get Logan’s attention. Logan turned to look at Remus, who chuckled a little when he finally looked at him.

“Ready to dive deeper, adventurer?” Remus asked amused.

Logan tilted his head a little to the side as Remus began to pull him again towards the dark beneath them.

“Adventurer? Why would you call me adventurer? And how do you know in which direction we have to go anyway? I have lost complete track of what is up and what is down,” Logan remarked while swimming next to him.

As Remus chuckled a little at Logan’s curiosity, Virgil chided him: “Don’t be mean, Emu! He’s obviously not used to being underwater.”

“I’m not mean! I’m amused! This is a lot fucking fun! Look at him! He’s having the time of his life! We’re giving him the taste of danger and dread and he’s thriving!”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Remus grinned widely and Logan looked from one to the other with a big frown.

“Don’t listen to him, L. He’s being an idiot,” Virgil told Logan and slightly brushed his shoulder against Logan’s as they swam. “I guess he and me have like a natural sense of what’s up and what’s down, because of reasons. But as a little trick-” Virgil opened his mouth mimicking the motion of breathing out and a few bubbles escaped his lips - “the bubbles always go up. Like that you’ll always find your way back up. Hope that helps.”

Immediately Logan mimicked breathing out through his mouth and watched how the bubbles escaped and went up behind him. That was indeed helpful.

“Thank you,” Logan said to Virgil and then turned back to Remus. “Why did you call me adventurer? You have not answered yet.”

Remus’s lips curled into a softer smile and for a moment he just watched Logan. Watched those far too deeply blue eyes filled with wonder and questions a snickered a little bit.

“I call you adventurer because this is your first deep-sea adventure, isn’t it? Which makes you an adventurer, logically.”

Logan huffed and smiled at the response. Remus liked that reaction a lot. They continued their dive and the deeper they got, the shadows at the edge of Logan’s field of vision appeared more frequently. Fascinatedly he watched what silhouettes drifted around them. Some seemed like giant fish with weirdly shaped fins, eels big enough to be called gigantic, and of course kraken. Logan spotted many, many tentacles and watched the so unique movements to the enormous cephalopodan. 

It was absolutely titillating and exciting. He didn’t bother to try and contain his excitement anymore or quite frankly, he simply forgot to do so. But Logan’s excitement wasn’t loud or obvious. His excitement was his head turning around all the time following the objects of his interest, his eyes being big, and his lips twitching with a little smile and sometimes falling slightly agape. His excitement was the quietest wonder.

It was easy to overlook, Virgil did as he was getting excited himself watching the creatures slowly swimming around them in this vast seemingly boundaryless darkness. Remus on the other hand saw the wonder in Logan’s eyes and he inwardly was thinking about gifts he could give his brother because he had nudged Logan to come along with them. But that thought was put aside when Remus realized that they had almost reached the bottom.

Now it was time to amaze his both left-sided friends out of their minds.

Neither of them was all too focused on Remus at the time which left him able to quietly concentrate and wave his free right hand around to initiate his little presentation. Had either Logan or Virgil looked over to him, they had seen his eyes and his scars glim green for a moment. But they didn’t and thus didn’t notice it.

Instead, they suddenly spotted something beneath them. The softest glow. Algae, almost looking like moss, covered the bedrock and started to faintly glow. A mesmerizing pattern of blueish and purple hues started to pulse through the floor and the shadows from the creatures became clearer until they weren’t shadows anymore. Until the light uncovered their forms and giant fish with fins which looked like they had bones in them, eels with tiny white eyes slithering through the water and of course three enormous kraken which were lurking around the sides at a safe distance. Little, fine patterns shone on their scales, fins, suction cups and other parts and made the whole scenery look even more alien.

The light had revealed everything slowly, not too rapidly to not overwhelm Virgil or Logan. And now they were amazed and fazed by what was around them. By the vivid colours, the fantastical marine life and the strange glamour of the moment. That was until Virgil let out a high-pitched screech and began swimming towards one of the nearest fish.

Remus chuckled for a second and then looked to Logan who watched the nearest kraken from them. Remus squeezed his hand and Logan shot him a look filled with stars in his eyes.

“They won’t do anything to you. So, have fun exploring, adventurer.”

Logan gave an excited nod and let go of Remus’s hand. Energetically, he began swimming towards the kraken, as Remus paused for a moment.

He had done it. He had helped Logic overcome his fear.

And with that thought he followed Logan determined to make his research as entertaining for all of them as he could.

* * *

It had been over an hour. Which was okay. Remus forgot time quickly. He got wrapped up in something and just forgot. Which was usual for him.

But not for Logan or Virgil. They didn’t get distracted easily. They didn’t just forget about the time passing. Logan loved punctuality and Virgil was always painfully aware of the passage of time. So, why hadn’t they pointed it out to Remus? Had something happened? Was something wrong? Was something lingering in the dark-

Roman took a deep breath. He was Creativity, the Ego. Courage. He was not supposed to get worried so much, he tried to tell himself as he fumbled with his hands and looked once more towards the aquarium.

By now both Janus and Patton had seen Roman twitch several times out of nowhere in his chair at the table and then worriedly looking over to the Aquarium. They shot each other a look and Janus cleared his throat, as Patton got out of the kiddie pool.

“Roman? Is something wrong?” Janus asked.

A little spooked Roman looked up and scratched the back of his head before answering sheepishly: “No, everything is okay. I – I mean. It has been over an hour since Remus and the others went into the deep-sea tank, right?”

Janus raised his eyebrows as Patton walked up to Roman and put his hand on his shoulder. Uneasily Roman glanced up and Patton gave him a gentle look. For a second Patton just took Roman’s worries in, felt the uncertainty and worry before he was sure of what he needed to ask.

“Should someone go down and check on them?”

The instant relief on Roman’s face made Patton smile. He rolled his shoulders and looked over to the Aquarium. For a moment he thought about asking Roman who should go but thought the better of it. Roman did not want to go down himself otherwise he would have done so and Janus probably would get too cold too fast. So, he would have to do it himself.

Another stretch and Patton’s back cracking with it he let go of Roman’s shoulder and winked at him with both eyes.

“So, where’s the entrance exactly? Just so I can go down and bring them back up,” Patton wanted to know and pointed towards the Aquarium.

Quickly Roman stood up, followed by Janus and the three went into the Aquarium. Roman showed Patton through the glass where the entrance was and reminded him that it would be pitch black down there, so Patton needed to be mindful of that. Patton nodded and then started to pull off his shirt. He already was wearing swimming trunks, as he had spent the whole afternoon in the kiddie pool. With not much further ado he climbed the latter and sat down on the edge. He closed his eyes and focused on is neck where a pair of gills appeared, before he dropped himself into the water.

Oh gosh.

He should have gone diving again a while ago.

Patton patted down his pants to check if the metal plates were intact and were heavy enough to keep him underwater. Then he turned a last time to his dramatic boys before he started frog paddling towards the entrance Roman had pointed at.

The water worked well with Patton and it took him no time to dive deep enough so now light was all gone. Which wasn’t as much of a problem as Roman had feared, since Patton could see well enough in the dark. In fact, he probably had the best eyes of all sides but that was only something for him to know.

But after a few minutes of diving down Patton found himself worrying about how he exactly would find his three kiddos. The ocean was as vast as Thomas’s imagination so it could take him quite a while. Should he maybe cry out for them? Or make himself glow, so they would notice him?

As he was thinking about it a deep unfamiliar grumbling got Patton’s attention from behind. He turned and was faced with a huge bony fish. It looked sharklike, teeth sticking out from its move and its eyes were an eery red. It seemed to growl and got closer and closer to Patton, who had halted in his tracks.

The fish swam closer. And closer.

Patton didn’t budge. Didn’t flinch. Didn’t move.

Then he smiled. Held out his hand and put it on the snout of the shark and patted the fish happily.

“What a good boy you are! Such big cute teeth!” Patton praised as he began to scratch the shark’s snout.

At first the shark was confused. Then very excited because nobody had ever scratched it and it realized that it was very awesome. Eagerly it pressed itself against Patton’s hand and Patton began to pet and scratch it with both hands for a little while.

“Now, Mx. Shark,” Patton told his nice new friend, “do you think you could help me find my kiddos? Remus? Yes? Do you know where they are?”

The shark seemed to nod and Patton attached himself on the shark’s back fin, before the big guy could get started and swam towards Remus and the two left-brain sides. The journey now continued a lot faster, since the shark was a far better swimmer and Patton enjoyed himself on the back of the fish while watching around and spotting more and more weird creatures until he noticed a faint light from below.

They got closer and Patton spotted Logan examining the arm of a giant kraken, as Virgil stroked said arm and Remus sat on its head. He smiled. His boys were having fun.

“Kiddos!” he called as the shark was close enough for them to see him and waved happily.

Remus was the first to turn and look and after a second there was confusion in his eyes just as Logan and Virgil finally saw the Dad as well.

“Patton?!” Virgil yelped in the face of the giant shark accommodating Patton.

Swiftly Patton let go of his new shark friend, patted him on the side and let himself sink down to the others with a wide grin. Cheerfully he watched them all for a moment. Remus and Virgil seemed quite shocked while Logan seemed to be nothing more but slightly surprised by the fact that he had come down here.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised,” Patton told them with a smile. “Roman got a little worried that you hadn’t come back up yet, so I came to check on you. I’m glad you’re all having fun but I think it’s about time for an afternoon snack or what do you think?”

“Yes!!!” Remus shouted excitedly and swam close to Logan stretching out his hand towards him.

Sheepishly Virgil and Logan exchanged a look, realizing that the both had failed to keep track on the time they had spent there. With little resistance Logan took Remus’s hand as Virgil swam up to Patton, who was watching the glowing fauna and gigantic deep-sea life which had gathered around the three sides.

“It’s a beautiful scenery you made here, Remus. I’ve never seen anything like it!” Patton praised as he held back onto Mx. Sharks fin.

Remus swam up to him, pulling Logan behind him, and said to Patton: “Thanks Poppy! I’m surprised you’re not shaking like a leaf holding onto a giant shark.”

“Oh, little Mx. Sharky here? They’re lovely and like scratches, don’t they? Don’t’ they?” Patton said and scratched the shark enthusiastically, which in response made some almost purring like sounds.

Remus just laughed and idlily chatted while they swam upwards. Virgil listened to them becoming more and more relaxed by their side, while Logan struggled a little to keep focused. He had wanted to explore some more but now was rather tired and yet not tired enough to let the topics in his head quiet down entirely. He would have to write notes as soon as he had the chance and thus missed how they reached the tunnel into the aquarium already.

Remus’s hand squeezing his brought him back to reality and he quickly followed Virgil and Patton through the passage back into the daylight tank. Form there he just followed Virgil who got out before him and found himself feeling rather weird after having spent so much time within the water and lessened effects of gravity. Remus stumbled out after him and he felt him hold onto his shoulder as he was still steading himself.

Meanwhile Roman had stood up from his seat at the little table in the Aquarium. He had been playing chess with Janus, who was losing horribly, when he had heard Patton’s cheerful greeting. Anxiously, he now watched them all come out, one after the other safe and sound. Something heavy fell from his chest and then he noticed something quite interesting about his boyfriend.

With a teasing grin he walked up to Virgil and put his hand on the sides of his neck, which owned him a frown from Virgil.

“What’s up, daffodil?” Virgil asked putting his hands on Roman’s whose smirk did not subside the slightest.

Virgil then felt how Roman let his thumb circle over his skin and suddenly he felt the difference. Rapidly Virgil jolted away as Roman laughed.

“The purple scales are quite smooth, my dearest emo! But they do smell a little fishy,” Roman teased while Virgil tried to figure out how far they had spread.

Agitated Virgil felt a few on his chin and cursed under his breath: “Fucking koi. Why do I have to feel affinity to them?”

“Wait, kois?! Like the Moon Spirit!” Roman asked excitedly and followed Virgil who tried to flee from his pestering boyfriend.

In the meantime, Logan had caught himself, as had Remus, and snapped his wetsuit and diving glasses away and changed into a slightly too big NASA shirt and dark green karo shorts. With not much thinking he walked outside of the Aquarium, conjured his glasses, undid his ponytail and let his long, wet hair fall onto his shoulders. He would take care of it later. Now it was notetaking time.

As soon as he had enough light he sat down criss-cross on the floor and conjured a notepad and a pencil and began scribbling down what he had seen on the bottom of the ocean.

Logan didn’t notice how the others stared at him. Did not see the excited look from Roman, because Logan was wearing the NASA shirt, he had gifted him years ago. Did not see the confused look of Virgil or the wonder in Remus’s eyes. Did not see the fondness of Patton or Janus.

“He almost looks like Curiosity.”

Logan looked over to Janus. With one finger he pulled the glasses further up his face and said as if he had been called: “Yes?”

A flicker of concern in Janus’s eyes. A flicker of worry.

Janus replied: “I didn’t call you. I just remarked you much you looked like Curiosity.”

“I am Curiosity,” Logan said blankly and Janus heart stopped for a moment. “I will always be. I just go by Logic nowadays because that is the function I’m focused on now. But I am still Curiosity. You cannot take that from me.”

It had survived. The spark of wonder and fascination was still in him. Still fighting. Still as strong as in the boy who had managed to make Creativity stand still and just watch.

Janus broke into a smile, as Patton walked past him and told the three others to follow him into the kitchen to get snacks. Quietly Janus sat down next to Logan, who eyed him guardedly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Janus finally said and tapped on the edge of Logan’s notepad, which made Logan relax. “Since you’re still Curiosity, would you like to explain to me what you found out today? Like in old times?”

A small smile and quick nod. Logan began to explain and Janus listened as Patton and the others came back with snacks and chattered around the dining table for the remains of this hot afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my boys again! I hope you enjoyed it^^
> 
> Love y'all, please take care and have a wonderful day❤️


End file.
